


Perfect Tea Time

by RougeofLove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeofLove/pseuds/RougeofLove
Summary: Dimitri can't bring himself to end his Tea Time with Byleth, even if it means ignoring his own body's needs until it's too late.





	Perfect Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Do i have to do everything my goddamn self around here.

Chamomile… it smelled delightful. He couldn't believe that the Professor remembered his favorite tea after so long. He savored the gentle aroma as he took a sip. Though he still had not regained his sense of taste, drinking tea was a pleasant sensation, the heat warming his throat and spreading through his chest, calming and comforting.

Many years had passed since their last tea time, and the occasion was a welcome return, a reminder of life before the war. 

Completely enthralled by their conversation, Dimitri had no idea how much time had passed. He began to feel a slight pressure in his bladder, but it had been so long since he and Byleth sat down for a lovely tea time. His body could wait. 

At least that's what he thought. But as time progressed and he drank more tea, the pressure increased to a persistent discomfort. He shifted in his chair every now and then, crossed and recrossed his legs, and clawed at his thighs under the table. Even if it would help the pressure immensely, he refused to hold himself. Even though the table hid him from Byleth's sight, the act was far too undignified for a soon-to-be king… as well as entirely embarrassing. 

He kept his hands perched on his thighs as he recounted the time he rushed to the aid of the guards, only to realize they just couldn't get a cat out of a tree. Byleth's smile was so sweet as they laughed that Dimitri couldn't help but join in.

He quickly realized his mistake as his bladder contracted. A thin stream of pee spurted from his cock and into his underclothes. 

Panic flashed over his eyes as he pressed his thighs together tight, quickly cutting off the stream. Forced to stop before he could feel any sense of relief, the pressure only urged him harder. He felt so full that any sudden jolt or movement would force his urine out against his wishes. 

As if to prove it, a small spurt of pee escaped him, trickling over his balls and quickly soaking into his underclothes. How had he let himself get into this predicament? He was to be a king, and yet he was on the verge of wetting himself.

He begged Byleth not to notice, but once again the Goddess had ignored his pleas, as Byleth watched him with scrutinizing eyes. 

"Everything is fine, Professor," he tried to assure them. "It was just a… muscle twitch. I must have overdone my training today."

Byleth frowned, and Dimitri knew he was about to be on the receiving end of another lecture about pushing himself too hard. He cursed himself. If only he had come up with some excuse to leave the tea party, but he felt too panicked by his loss of control to think straight. 

As Byleth began to scold him, Dimitri froze, feeling another warm trickle of piss escaping him. It took much longer to stop than before and his underclothes felt utterly wet now, his bladder only encouraged by the warm, soaked fabric clinging to him. His cock trembled as he desperately tried to hold on by sheer will alone, but he had reached his limit. After a few moments, pee gently dribbled from his cock again. 

Though slow, it showed no signs of stopping this time, no matter how hard he clenched his muscles. In a panic, he finally grabbed himself with both hands and squeezed hard. He managed to cut off the stream, but not before it got all over his hands. The black fabric over his crotch was wet and shiny, and a small puddle rested between his thighs. If he didn't do something fast, that puddle would only grow larger. 

When Byleth stood up to see if he was all right, Dimitri realized there was no longer any hiding his predicament from his beloved Professor. His face flushed even harder as Byleth observed his pitiful state. Even his hands weren't enough to hide the wet spot that now spread out to his shaking thighs.

Dimitri gasped as he leaked again despite his grip. He refused to believe this could really be happening. Not in front of his beloved Professor...

"Professor, I beg of you, don't look-"

His words trailed off into a whimper as his body betrayed him and gave in to his needs. Pee gushed from his cock and soaked through his pants, spilling over the hands gripped tight around his crotch. He desperately tried to stop himself, but his body wouldn't listen. A loud hissing noise filled the air as he helplessly peed himself. It streamed off of his chair and splattered against the patio tiles below him, forming a puddle between his trembling boots. 

Dimitri felt tears sting his eyes, his face burning red. He couldn't believe he was doing something as undignified as peeing himself in front of his beloved Professor. Yet, there was no denying the smell of urine in the air, nor the wet warmth still spreading through his clothes. He begged for it to end already, but his bladder felt nowhere near relieved. 

All Dimitri could do was hang his head in shame until the stream finally trickled off, leaving him sitting in a puddle of his own piss. He couldn't bear to look the Professor in the eye, knowing the pathetic mess he had made of himself.

"Professor... please forgive me." 

Dimitri gasped as Byleth tore his hands away from his crotch, leaving him completely exposed. He tried to pull away, but Byleth's grip was tight around his wrists, and he could feel their eyes boring into him with intensity. When they finally spoke, their voice was laced with desire, a breathy sound that made him shiver. 

"Come, Dimitri... Let me take care of you."  
  



End file.
